


Sunset

by sisaat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunsets are Lea's favorite part of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

 

Lea loved watching the sunset. It was his favorite part of the day, when the sun dipped low enough to set the world on fire and everything was painted orange, gold and red. Whenever he could, he liked to sit down with his best friend in their special spot to watch it while eating sea-salt ice cream. It was a moment of peace at the end of an often busy day. But it was always over too soon, the last rays of sunlight disappearing beneath the horizon and the sky growing dark. 

 

"I wish sunsets could last forever," he said one evening.

 

"Would you appreciate them as much if they did?" Isa asked him. His eyes drifted up like they always did at this time. "Fleeting things are more special."

 

"You're biased. You like the moon better and you can't see it while the sun is still up."

 

Isa chuckled and laid down on his back to better take in the view of the night sky. "Maybe I am. But this way we both get what we want."

 

Lea shrugged and flopped down next to his friend. Isa had a point. As much as he enjoyed the sunset, he liked seeing his friend so content as well. Things were fine this way.

 

* * *

 

Axel loved Twilight Town. Whatever time of the day or night it was, he could always come here to enjoy the sunset. It didn't matter how late he might come back from his mission, he couldn't miss it. It would still be there for him when he returned, and for as long as he cared to stay. It was a comfort in a life that had very few comforting things anymore. It became his home away from home; the place he went to when he wanted to get away.

 

It wasn't until he saw a notice announcing the sale of sea-salt ice cream on a bulletin board that he realized you could never see the moon from Twilight Town.

**Author's Note:**

> These two's relationship hurts me a lot okay?


End file.
